PROMISE
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Janji di masa lalu membuat mereka kembali bersama. Tapi akankah salah satu dari mereka ingat akan janji itu? Just check this out. (Peserta 06-Kamiya Hyung)


Promise!

Pair : AoKaga

-Kagami : 16 Years old

-Aomine : 27 Years old

Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary : Janji di masa lalu membuat mereka kembali bersama. Tapi akankah salah satu dari mereka ingat akan janji itu? Just check this out.

* * *

"SIAL AKU TERLAMBAAAAT." Kagami berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak 2 km dari rumahnya. Di mulutnya tersangkutlah(?) Sepotong roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai kacang kesukaan author/?. Kagami berlari dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, bahkan kakek kakek yang sedang menyebrang pun hampir ia tabrak namun syukurlah ia masih bisa mengontrol kecepatan larinya. Tersisa 250 meter menuju gerbang sekolahnya namun ia dapat melihat pintu gerbang yang mulai ditarik tertutup oleh sang satpam sekolah yang didampingi oleh entah makhluk apa itu Kagami tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"THIS IS SPARTAAAA." Kagami berteriak sekuat tenaga dan dibarengi oleh tubuhnya yang meluncur kedalam melewati gerbang sekolah dan 1 detik kemudian pintu gerbang pun tertutup. Kagami berdiri sambil membereskan seragamnya yang kotor oleh debu.

"AH AKU BERHASIL." Teriak Kagami riang sambil melakukan selebrasi ringan. Baru saja ia ingin menikmati keberhasilannya, Kagami dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah eh?"

Deg...Kagami terdiam saat mendengar suara baritone yang berasal dari arah belakang. Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan perlahan menengok kearah belakang dan sedetik kemudian.

"KYAAAAAAH." Yap, teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Kagami. Dan ternyata itu adalah sesosok yang sedari tadi mendampingi satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan yang bukan bukan (reader : apaan dah thor) ia adalah sang guru olahraga. Kagami sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok bertubuh tegap dengan rambut navy blue itu menutup kupingnya saat mendengar teriakan Kagami.

"S-S-SIAPA KAU?" Kagami dengan kurang ajarnya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah orang itu.

"Jaga sopan santunmu bocah kau murid baru kan?"

"A-aku bukan bocah."

"Intinya kau ikut aku sekarang ke ruang BP."

"Eh? Loh kok? Salahku apa."

"Salahmu? Pertama kau terlambat sekolah, kedua kau datang kesekolah dengan pakaian yang sangat amat tidak rapi dan ketiga, kau tidak punya sopan santun dengan gurumu sendiri."

"Guru? Kau ini guru."

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Pffftt...BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Ledakan suara Kagami yang menggelegar cukup untuk membuat seluruh sekolah bergetar. Oke abaikan narasi diatas.

"Berisik, pokonya ikut sekarang." Kagami segera ditarik oleh guru tersebut menuju ruang BP.

Kagami berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Kupingnya terasa panas sekali mendengar ocehan guru BP dan ditambah lagi orang yang mengaku sebagai guru itu malah mengompor ngompori guru Bp nya, dan bertambah banyaklah ocehan yang diterima Kagami. Baru hari pertama sekolah saja masalah sudah datang sebanyak ini. Kagami membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan tidak sabaran membuat seisi kelas langsung menatapnya. Kagami segera mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang. Suasana kelas sudah tampak ramai oleh para siswa yang sibuk untuk berkenalan dengan teman teman disekitar mereka dan sepertinya senseinya pun akan terlambat masuk kelas.

"Cih guru terlambat tidak papa tuh, masa murid terlambat sedikit saja harus di omel omeli." Pikir Kagami. Kagami dapat merasakan sesosok tangan mungil yang mencolek colek bahunya. Kagami menengok dan sedetik kemudian.

"Huwaaaah, sejak kapan kau ada disitu." Kagami terkejut saat melihat makhluk biru nan unyuk yang tiba tiba sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku memang sudah duduk disini sebelum kau datang." Kagami hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut oleh Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga." Ada kelegaan di hati Kagami karna ia bisa mendapat teman baru secepat itu walaupun sepertinya ia sedikit aneh.

"Hari ini sensei terlambat."

"Memangnya jadwal pelajaran sudah dibagikan?"

"Sudah, memangnya kau tidak melihat di papan pengumuman saat upacara pembukaan." Kagami mengingat ngingat, karna seiingatnya tidak ada sesuatu di papan pengumuman, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melihat papan pengumuman.

"Tidak tuh."

"Jadwal pelajaran sudah dibagikan, bahkan kita sudah dapat wali kelas."

"Memangnya siapa wali kelas kita."

"Hmm siapa yah, aku lupa namanya karna aku juga belum kenal." Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk. Kagami sama sekali tidak membawa buku atau alat tulis apapun hari ini, tasnya benar benar kosong toh tidak apa apalah, ini hari pertama dan pasti gurunya hari ini masih memberi toleransi. Tak berapa lama pintu ruang kelas kembali terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh tegap yang terlihat sangat familiar untuk Kagami. Seketika kelas menjadi hening. Guru itu memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang berada di dalam kelas dan pandangannya berhenti di Kagami. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau apa tapi ia dapat merasakan orang itu tersenyum tipis saat menatap Kagami.

"Baiklah dengarkan karna aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku adalah GURU OLAHRAGA kalian, dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas Kalian." Aomine memberikan penekanan di kalimatnya dan Kagami sadar itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengetest kecepatan kalian jadi, cepat ganti baju kalian." Dengan serentak para murid pun segera pergi ke dalam ruang ganti tanpa terkecuali. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari masalah dengan guru yang satu ini. Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo Kagami-kun."

"Ayo? Kemana?"

"Kita harus ganti baju sekarang, atau sensei akan marah."

"A-aku...aku tidak bawa baju olahraga."

Hening...Kuroko terdiam, dan Kagamipun terdiam namun ternyata Aomine dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Kagami terkejut saat mendapati Aomine yang sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak pernah memaafkan murid yang tidak disiplin." Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Maafkan aku...aku-"

"Lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran."

"Tapi aku-"

"Tanpa alasan. Sekarang."

"Sensei aku-"

"Aku bilang SE-KA-RANG." Kagami segera berdiri sambil berdecak kesal.

"Ano...sensei, Kagami-kun tidak tahu jam pelajaran hari ini."

"Aku tidak perduli, apa kau ingin menggantikannya?" Kuroko menggeleng dan Aomine segera meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menggeleng geleng.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh." Kagami terengah engah. Ini adalah putaran yang ke 12, namun walau sudah terengah engah bagai kambing kekurangan oksigen(?) Senseinya tampak tak acuh dan bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Kagami. Senseinya terlalu sibuk dengan murid lain yang ia anggap lebih disiplin.

BRUK...Suara gdebuk(?) Itu mampu mencuri perhatian Aomine. Aomine tidak tampak terkejut melihat Kagami yang telah tergeletak di tanah, sontak para siswa lain segera mengerubungi Kagami. Beberapa ada yang mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya namun tak ada yang kuat, mungkin Kagami terlalu banyak dosa *author dicekek Kagami*

"Kalian, menjauhlah darinya. Jika ada yang mencoba membantunya aku tidak akan memberi kalian nilai."

"Tapi sensei, dia pingsan ssu." Seorang pria berambut kuning keluar dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku, kalian segera kembali ke kelas." Para siswa pun segera membubarkan diri. Aomine menyentuh dahi Kagami "Demam?" Pikir Aomine. Aomine segera membopong tubuh Kagami menuju ruang UKS.

"Hah?" Kagami terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas kasur yang cukup nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara baritone yang berasal dari sesosok makhluk hitam(?) Yang terduduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kagami membuat Kagami semakin terkaget kaget. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan rasa pening tak tertahankan di kepalanya.

"Kau demam jam pelajaran sudah selesai, biar kuantar kau pulang." Kagami menggeleng.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Senang sekali aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, demammu tidak membuatmu tuli kan?"

"Tidak, maksudku apa maksud perkataanmu sensei, memangnya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Ternyata kau tidak ingat ya, baiklah akan ku ceritakan dari awal."

.

FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO~

"Sial." Aomine melempar tasnya hingga menabrak ring basket yang berada di setiap sisi lapangan. Aomine segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan.

"Tak ada gunanya latihan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap kalah." Aomine menghela nafasnya.

"Apa aku berhenti saja yah?" Hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat Aomine hampir tertidur namun seketika ia kembali sadar saat mendengar suara bola basket yang membentur tanah. Aomine segera terduduk dan mendapati seorang bocah yang tengah mencoba untuk men-drible bola yang Aomine lempar bersamaan dengan tasnya tadi. Aomine memperhatikan bocah itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rambut gradasi merahnya yang diterpa angin, hingga kaki kaki kecilnya yang berlari larian walau terjatuh berkali kali. Aomine tertawa geli saat untuk yang ketiga kalinya bocah itu terjatuh.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Bocah itu terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Maaf maaf." Aomine menghampiri bocah itu

"Kau suka basket."

"Basket?" Aomine mengambil bola dari tangan bocah itu.

"Ini namanya bola basket dan bola ini digunakan pada pertandingan basket."

"WAH KEREEEEN." Wajah bocah itu terlihat sangat berbinar binar.

"Kau suka basket?" Bocah itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu ambilah bola ini."

"Loh ini kan punya nii-chan."

"Aku? Aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket, tidak ada gunanya aku bermain basket. Hanya menyebabkan kekalahan."

"KOK BEGITU SIH? KALAU MAU MAIN KAN TIDAK PERLU MENANG ATAU KALAH, SELAMA NII-CHAN SENANG DENGAN BASKET TERUSLAH BERMAIN BASKET. AKU AKAN BERMAIN BASKET DENGAN NII-CHAN WALAUPUN TAK ADA YANG INGIN BERMAIN DENGAN NII-CHAN AKU AKAN TETAP BERMAIN DENGANMU." Aomine tertegun mendengar penuturan bocah itu yang nyaris membuat telinganya tuli. Aomine tertawa.

"Aku mengerti tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak teriak seperti itu kan?" Bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Habis nii-chan membuatku kesal." Aomine mengusap rambut gradasi yang terasa lepek akibat keringat.

"Terimakasih, kau janji akan bermain basket denganku?" Bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja nii-chan. Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak nanti kaa-chan akan memarahiku, aku pulang dulu jaa~." Bocah itu segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Aomine.

"Ah...aku lupa tanya namanya."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Apa kau sudah ingat? Apa kau sudah tau siapa bocah itu?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak." Aomine menepuk jidatnya kesal.

"Bocah itu adalah kau bodoh, memangnya petunjuku kurang jelas? Dan kaulah orang yang membuatku kembali bermain basket. Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah datang ke lapangan itu, kau bahkan mengingkari janjimu. Dan beberapa minggu setelah itu aku baru tahu kalau kau pindah ke Tokyo."

"Hoh jadi kau masih bermain basket sampai sekarang? Kok kau malah jadi guru disini? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan tim nasional saja."

"Aku bertahun tahun mencarimu, aku bahkan melepaskan kesempatan emas itu hanya untuk mencarimu dan entah bagaimana aku malah berakhir jadi guru olahraga seperti ini."

"Siapa suruh juga kau mencariku dasar bodoh."

"Itu karna aku menyukaimu." Kagami terdiam, Seketika tatapan Kagami berubah menjadi horor.

"K-kau...K-kau...KAU PEDHOPIL."

BLETAK...Sepucuk(?) Jitakan mampir ke dahi mulus Kagami.

"SAKIIIT AHO."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AHO AKU GURUMU BODOH." Aomine menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah kau mau panggil aku p*** atau apalah, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku ya? Ternyata pencarianku selama ini sia sia."

"Kenapa kau bisa suka denganku sih?"

"Jangan tanya padaku, kan bukan aku yang menentukan, perasaanku tiba tiba saja memilihmu." Kagami terdiam.

"Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kau pulang saja dan istirahat dan aku tidak akan minta maaf soal hukumanku hari ini karna itu memang salahmu."

"Nee sensei..."

"Apa?"

"K-kalau ku pikirkan dulu...b-boleh tidak?"

"Umm soal perasaanmu itu, boleh aku memikirkannya dulu?'

"S-serius?" Kagami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah baik baik aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu." Aomine tersenyum, seketika semburat merah mewarnai pipi Kagami.

SKIP TIME~

Hari ini pun Kagami kembali masuk kedalam ruang BP yang AC nya terasa dingin dan cocok sekali untuk tempat ngadem, bisa dibilang AC ruang BP mengalahkan AC japanmart(?). Namun atmosfer didalam ruangan terasa panas, kenapa? Karena didalam sana ada iblis yang siap mengeluarkan wejangan wejangan yang menusuk di hati dan fikiran. Kagami lagi lagi terlambat di hari keduanya, dan lagi lagi Aomine kembali memanas manasi sang guru BP jadilah 1001 ocehan yang keluar dari mulut sang guru.

Entah kenapa senseinya berbeda dengan saat diruang UKS. Bahkan Kagami sempat berfikir kalau pintu ruang UKS itu sakti karna bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang dengan sendirinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Kagami meletakan tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan kepalanya. Lagi lagi Kagami merasakan sesuatu menoel noel tubuhnya, Kagami menengok kearah toelan(?) Itu dengan wajah setengah kesal setengah mengantuk dan setengah kebelet pup (reader : thor plis).

"Apaan?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada naik.

"Kagami-kun terlambat lagi kah?"

"Udah tau pake nanya."

"Kagami-kun PMS kah?'

"ENGGAK." Kuroko hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti, tak lama kemudian Aomine masuk kedalam kelas karna kebetulan hari ini jam pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga.

"Baiklah, hari ingin kalian membentuk sebuah kelompok. Satu kelompok empat orang. Hari ini aku mau kalian lari estafet secara bergantian." Aomine kembali memperhatikan muridnya satu persatu dan lagi lagi pandangannya berhenti di Kagami.

"Dan aku harap hari ini tidak ada yang lupa membawa baju, sekarang cepat ganti baju kalian." Dengan kompaknya para murid segera keruang ganti.

"Kagami-kun hari ini tidak lupa bawa baju ganti kan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melepas almamaternya.

"Tidak, aku mana mau kalau harus lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran lagi." Ucap Kagami sambil melepas kemejanya. Author mimisan ngeliat badan Kagami yang kotak kotak macam nasi kotak *seketika dijambak Aomine*

Kagami menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu mencolek bahunya.

"Kami masuk kelompok kalian ya ssu." Seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri Kagami, disebelahnya terlilhatlah seorang berambut coklat yang terlihat sedikit malu malu.

"Oh? Boleh tapi kami belum punya kelompok."

"Sudah punya kok, selamat kalian sudah masuk kelompok kami."

"Oi Kuroko, memangnya aku sudah setuju untuk masuk kelompokmu hah?"

"Memangnya Kagami-kun punya pilihan lain? Kita ini kan cuma kelompok buangan." Seketika panah imajiner menusuk kokoro Kagami.

"Mou sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar begitu ssu. Nee namaku Kise Ryota. Nah yang ini Furihata Kouki-chin." Kise menunjuk orang yang disebelahnya.

"H-halo senang bertemu kalian." Kagami memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan seksama dan entah mengapa sekarang dirinya sudah yakin kalau mereka ini kelompok buangan.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung kelapangan saja, bahaya kalau kita terlambat." Ketiga orang yang lain mengangguk tanda mereka setuju dengan perkataan furihata. Sesampainya dilapangan Aomine tiba tiba meniupkan peluit kearah mereka berempat.

"Kalian terlambat 5 menit, sana lari keliling lapangan 2 putaran."

"EEEEHHH?" Teriak mereka -minus Kuroko- saat senseinya melayangkan perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Mau tak mau mereka harus menuruti perintah senseinya.

2 putaran ternyata sudah cukup membuat mereka terengah engah.

Mereka segera kembali menghampiri Aomine.

"Khusus untuk Kagami, kau masih punya hutang lari 38 putaran ya. Kemarin kau pingsan di putaran ke 12."

"EH KOK BEGITU SIH? AKU KEMARIN SUDAH LARI SAMPAI PINGSAN MASA HARUS LARI LAGI. KAU INI TIDAK PUNYA KEPRIMANUSIAAN YA? NANTI KULAPORKAN KE KOMNAS HAM LOH.'

"Sana lapor aku tidak perduli, hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Lagipula ini salahmu yang tidak disiplin. Dan perhatikan perkataanmu saat berbicara dengan gurumu bocah atau ku skors kau selama seminggu." Kagami terdiam dan nampaknya sudah pasrah terhadap nasibnya yang kurang beruntung.

"Sebenarnya dia serius tidak sih dengan perkataannya kemarin? Kok kejam sekali sih? Kalau tahu begini lebih baik kutolak saja dari awal." pikir Kagami. Tanpa sadar Kagami memanyun manyunkan bibirnya yang membuat pokemon disekitarnya jatuh hati.

Aomine tiba tiba saja menarik lengan Kagami dan menyeretnya ke ruang UKS saat makan siang.

"Aku baru belajar bikin bekal, yah walaupun bentuknya tidak terlalu bagus tapi aku jamin rasanya enak."

"Kau mah jus atau ocha?"

"Hoi kalau ditanya jawab dong." Kagami masih diam seribu bahasa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"..."

Aomine mencoba melihat kearah pandangan Kagami namun tidak ada apa apa.

"Kau lihat apa sih?"

"Oh ahahaha kau marah yah soal pagi ini?"

DEG...tepat sasaran.

"Hn." Aomine tertawa.

"Kau ini benar benar bocah yah."

"APA?"

"Hukumanmu hari ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku. Aku tetaplah gurumu dan aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu. Kalau aku tidak menghukummu bisa bisa kau jadi berandalan."

"Aku bukan tipe seperti itu kok, tapi masa iya harus lari 38 putaran."

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman kan?" Kagami berdecak kesal.

"Coba bekal buatanku dulu."

"Enggak mau. Nanti ada racunnya."

"Kalau harus memasukan racun kedalam makananmu, aku lebih memilih racun yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Kagami merasa mual saat mendengar gombalan norak yang keluar dari mulut Aomine. Kagami membuka kotak bekal makanan dan ternyata bentuknya tidak terlalu buruk kok.

"Aku makan yah, ittadakimasu~." Gigitan pertama telah memasuki mulut Kagami, Aomine memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan dengan sabar menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Kagami.

"Woah...ini enak."

"Hehehe benar kan? Aku memang hebat." Meski awalnya Kagami menolak bekal pemberian Aomine tapi ternyata ia menghabiskannya kurang dari 10 menit.

Sesampainya dirumah Kagami menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo."

"Halo Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko? Darimana kau tau nomorku."

"Dari buku absen."

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung padaku kan? Lagipula caramu mendapatkan nomorku itu aneh sekali."

"Itu tidak penting, Yang paling penting adalah besok Kise-kun akan mentraktir kita."

"Eh yang benar?"

"Iya jadi aku menemukan foto memalukan Kise-kun di tasnya, ia berjanji akan mentraktir kami jika aku tidak menyebarkannya."

"Itu sebenernya bagus sih walau agak menyeramkan, ya sudah berarti besok yah?"

"Iya pokoknya besok jangan makan apa apa dari pagi, biar bisa makan banyak." Seketika sambungan diputuskan satu arah. Kagami tidak yakin akan mengikuti saran Kuroko karna tidak mungkin kan ia tidak makan apa apa.

.

Kamis, 17.30 : Neopolitan Cafe

"Huwaaaah aku kenyang sekali."

"Iya aku juga, Kise-kun aku minta bungkus yah untuk okaa-chan dirumah."

"Eh? Umm y-yasudah pesan saja ahahaha asal jangan lupakan janjimu." Kuroko mengangguk dan segera memanggil pelayan terdekat.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa apa nih Kise-kun? Aku merasa merepotkan dan harga makanan yang kami pesan kan tidak murah."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Furihata-cchi. Ini masalah reputasiku ssu."

"Ahahaha habis mau bagaimana lagi Kuroko-kun sudah terlanjur tahu fotonya sih."

"Jangan ingatkan masalah itu lagi Furihata-cchi."

"Maaf maaf."

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang duluan."

"Kagami-cchi buru buru sekali ssu?"

"Masih ada PR yang harus dikerjakan, memangnya kalian tidak mengerjakan PR."

"Wah emeijing, sejak kapan Kagami-cchi ngerjain PR ssu? Ah kalau aku sih bisa lihat Furihata-cchi besok."

"Enggak akan ku kasih contekan."

"Furihata-cchi jahat ssu."

"Ya sudah aku pulang duluan ya jaa~."

Di persimpangan jalan, Kagami dapat melihat kerumunan orang di depan sebuah bank. Kagami menghampiri kerumunan itu karna mungkin saja kerumunan itu sedang menantikan grand prize mobil, atau mungkin bola basket yang terbuat dari emas. Di depan kerumunan itu Kagami dapat melihat seorang yang tidak asing sedang berbicara dan direkam oleh seorang Kameramen. Sontak saja Kagami segera berteriak.

"AH SENSEIIII...SENSEIIIIII." Perempatan di dahi Aomine muncul tatkala mendengar suara teriakan yang tak asing. Merasa di abaikan Kagami manyun manyun di tempat, baru saja Kagami ingin melangkahkan Kakinya dari sana, Kagami dapat merasakan tangannya ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau ini apa apaan sih? Ganggu orang kerja saja." Tanya Aomine saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman.

"Kerja? Kau seorang jurnalis?"

"Hmm hanya part time saja."

"Wah hebat, memangnya tidak capek apa?"

"Tidak kok, kalau kerjanya semangat tidak akan terasa capek."

"Memangnya kenapa sensei harus bekerja sekeras ini." Aomine menghela nafas.

"Gaji seorang guru tidak cukup untuk biaya pengobatan ibuku." Kagami mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti. Tiba tiba saja Kagami termenung ditempat.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak usah terharu begitu."

"SENSEI."

"Apa? Tidak usah teriak teriak begitu."

"Aku jadi suka denganmu." Seketika wajah Aomine memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Nee sensei aku merasa diriku yang sekarang tidak cukup baik untukmu. Maaf sensei maukah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi sampai aku lulus. Aku akan belajar dengan keras dan selama itu kau tidak perlu memperlakukanku secara lebih. Aku tetaplah muridku dan kau tetaplah senseiku." Aomine terdiam.

"Ayolah sensei jangan lama lama berfikirnya."

"Dasar bocah, kau terlalu naif." Kagami berdecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktika padamu kalau aku bisa, sensei temui aku di lapangan basket tempat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya 3 tahun setelah ini. Jika kau datang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dengan benar dan jika kau tak datang...aku anggap perasaanmu sudah berubah." Aomine tak dapat menahan Kagami yang tiba tiba saja berlari menjauh. Aomine hanya menghela nafas.

"Dasar bocah, aku pasti akan menunggumu."

3 Years Later~

Kagami's Pov~

Selesai upacara pelepasan para siswa yang lulus aku segera berlari keluar sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan teman temanku yang akan mengoceh karna aku melewatkan pesta perpisahan, ada hal yang lebih penting dari ltu ada janji yang harus kutepati. Aku tidak mau melupakan janji yang telah kubuat dengannya. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di upacara pelepasan tadi. Apakah dia sudah pergi duluan?

Aku berlari di tikungan terakhir. Nafasku tersenggal senggal namun aku tidak dapat memperlambat langkahku. Aku tidak akan bisa kembali sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya. Aku dapat mendengar deru nafasku sendiri saat sampai di lapangan yang telah aku tentukan.

Kosong...tak ada seorangpun disana. Yang ada hanyalah rumput liar yang menjulang tinggi dan tiang basket yang tampak tak terawat dan ditumbuhi lumut di beberapa bagian. Lapangan ini sudah benar benar kosong dan mungkin telah lama ditinggalkan.

Bruk...Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku. Semuanya tampak kosong dan itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku terlambat...janji 3 tahun yang lalu sudah tak berarti lagi. Nafasku mulai membaik, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Ternyata aku terlalu naif. Selama 3 tahun ini aku hanya memfokuskan diriku kepada satu orang, sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah aku lulus nanti. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tengah lapangan itu.

"Kau terlambat bocah."

Deg...suara itu...aku tahu suara itu.

Apa aku mulai gila sampai sampai aku berhalusinasi seperti ini? Aku memejamkan mataku dan berharap semoga halusinasi itu cepat pergi.

"AKH." Aku tersentak saat merasakan pipiku ditarik dengan cukup keras.

"Oi, aku berbicara padamu bodoh." Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok yang mencubit pipiku dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Mata navy blue yang senada dengan rambut di kepalanya tampak tidak asing bagiku. Tubuh tegap yang dibalut dengan kulit dim nampak tak asing bagiku. Semuanya tampak tak asing bagiku.

"Hoi kenapa bengong." Orang itu semakin mengecangkan cubitannya.

"AKH...ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI...SAKIIIIT." Aku menepis tangan itu dan mengusap ngusap pipiku yang terasa panas.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Jawabnya yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku malah berpikir sensei yang tidak akan datang."

"Jadi..."

"Sensei masih ingat dengan janjiku 3 tahun yang lalu kan? Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya." Kagami menghela nafas panjang panjang.

"Sensei aku menyukaimu, apa kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Jika tidak, aku bisa mengerti. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu sangat lama jadi aku tidak akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari-"

Plak, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi ku.

"K-kenapa."

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana aku mau jawab kalau kau tidak berhenti mengoceh seperti itu hah? Lagipula jika aku tidak menyukaimu dari awal aku tidak perlu datang ke lapangan ini kan?"

"Jadi..."

"Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

"WAH JADI AKU DITERIMA."

Bletak...kali ini sebuah jitakan yang mampir di dahiku.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu kan? Kepalaku sakit mendengar suara mu yang sengau." Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Buuu...sensei jahat sekali sih." Sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman itu. Sedetik kemudian Aomine melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau cara membuatmu diam." Butuh beberapa detik untukku mencerna perkataan Aomine barusan. Hingga aku tersadar apa maksud dari kata kata itu dan sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuat pipiku memerah.

"DASAR AHO."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku berdecak kesal dan segera berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Aomine.

Owari~


End file.
